


In the morning sunlight

by flipperbrain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipperbrain/pseuds/flipperbrain
Summary: Killian wakes up the morning after he meets Rogers and it's time to get clean and get dirty.





	In the morning sunlight

Killian usually wakes up with the sun but on this rare occasion he has slept late, only roused by the sound of Rogers moving in the bathroom. He can't remember the last time he slept so peacefully, so dreamlessly. He opens his eyes, and reaches out to touch the depression in the pillow next to him, still warm from Rogers’ body. He hears the shower turn on, then the glass door open and close, he stretches and rubs his eyes thinking it must be late morning based on the angle of the sunlight streaming through the window.

He stiffens as he thinks about his lips, swollen from his kisses. He grins at the ceiling then throws back the blanket, hops out of bed and strides toward the bathroom with determination, soundlessly opening the door just enough to hear Rogers humming a tune he doesn’t recognize. He enters quietly and smiles at the new toothbrush set out for him on the vanity, his name carefully written on the box. He brushes his teeth quickly, glancing at the detective’s silhouette, he hopes he has not been noticed as he slides open the shower door and steps inside.

———————

The water courses over Rogers’ head, his breath catches as Killian’s hand makes contact with his ribs then slides around his waist, his fingers flatten against his abdomen, his muscles flex and clench beneath his palm. Killian leans against him, pressing his body into his lover’s back, then dips his head to gently bite a trail along the top of his shoulder and the curve of his neck. Water flows over them both as he nips the rim of Rogers’ ear his hardness sliding slowly back and forth between his legs.

Rogers arches against him, his face angling into the stream of water, feeling its sting on his cheeks as it fills his mouth and pours out over his lips and chin. He turns in his pirate’s arms, his blue eyes obscured behind a veil of wet lashes, his eyelids close as he swallows then open again, then drop to focus on his lover’s mouth. He leans in for a kiss, their tongues reach out to tenderly touch and glide and taste each other, delicious and warm as the water runs down their faces. Killian picks up the plastic bottle from the basket in the corner and squeezes a dollop into Rogers’ waiting hand, then drizzles gel on his detective’s chest.

———————

Killian’s palm moves in circles, his fingers draw patterns in the lather and comb through the thick growth of hair between Rogers’ breasts, his thumb strokes and presses his nipples then slides up following the shape of his neck and the edge of his jaw. Rogers’ hand rubs along the outside of his pirate’s thigh then around to grip his cheek and graze up and down his back. They work together, washing each other, kissing and sighing softly as they massage and lather. Slippery fingers dip and rub every surface, every cleft until they are clean and hard and wanting more.

Rogers turns off the water and they exit the shower then dry each other in silence, the soft towels feel good against their heated skin. Rogers’ arms encircle his lover’s neck, his fingers smoothing his damp hair as he walks him backward to the bed and they fall onto it together, their hands roam over every muscle, every inch of each other. Killian loves the weight of his body pressing him into the mattress, he arches against him, embracing him with his arms and long legs, the hair on their chests still damp from the shower tangles together as they move.

———————

Rogers sits back to appreciate the splendor below him, his lips curve into a smile as he looks at the man who only a few hours ago was a stranger to him, but now they will know each other in the most intimate way. Killian’s kindness and perception led him to this point, and now it feels so natural to share every part of his body with him. Like the missing piece that is finally found.

Killian crawls backward toward the pillows, grinning as he props himself on his elbows to watch as Rogers spreads his legs and settles between them, bending to kiss along the inside of his thighs with his lips and tongue, then blowing gently to cool and dry the moisture left behind. He groans as his detective noses against his balls then gently takes them into his mouth one by one, pressing them with his tongue and rolling them in his mouth. His face is innocent as his tongue flattens against his shaft and licks his thickness from base to head, then swirls its tip and dips into the small opening at its end.

———————

Rogers grasps him and softly kisses his bell-shaped head then takes him into his mouth, licking and massaging with his tongue as he works his way down his length until its tip touches the back of his throat, then back up again and down, his head bobbing slowly as he swallows him. Killian’s mouth hangs open while he watches Rogers pleasure him, he reaches out grasping handfuls of his hair as he slides in and out between his plump lips. Rogers takes to this task like a fish takes to water he thinks, then closes his eyes and hums at the pulling sensation in his groin. He imagines his face as he lay sleeping next to him, and how comfortable he was in his arms…

and quietly says ’Come here.’

Rogers looks up at Killian then gently releases him and crawls into his arms. He strokes Rogers’ hair and face, his fingers trace his lips as their foreheads press together, soaking up this moment completely immersed in each other. Rogers eyes are open as their mouths come together once more, Killian’s face is so soft and unguarded while they kiss, as if this is the safest place in the world.

———————

They lay curled together kissing and touching and worshipping until Killian rolls his detective onto his back, wetting his fingers then reaching down to make him ready. He looks into his lovers eyes as his fingers rub and work him open, he watches his lips gasp out his name, his neck arching against the pillow when they enter and move inside him. Rogers exhales as his hips rock against his hand, he clutches Killian’s hair pulling his lips closer to kiss him passionately, desperately and with love shining in his eyes. Killian lifts his lover’s leg onto his shoulder then guides himself into position, his hips thrust forward pushing and testing until his swollen tip slips inside and his eyes squeeze closed, moaning as his muscle stretches wide around him. 

Killian is enraptured by the beauty of his face in the throes of passion, his hand caresses and soothes as he eases into him inch by inch until he’s buried deep. He grinds and swivels his hips and moves in and out lazily, quickening his pace then slowing, thrusting roughly then pulling back gently, repeating this over and over. Rogers is breathless and his orgasm is close, but it’s too soon to come and he sits up to avoid it. He wraps his arms around his pirate and kisses his neck then licks and bites his nipples before moving around behind him.

———————

Rogers is overwhelmed by his desire to be inside this man and have him cinch around him, he has fallen for him hard and fast and if there  _is_  such a thing as love at first sight, then this must be it. He is shaky and _so_  aroused he can hardly contain himself. He takes a breath and begins massaging Killian’s shoulders and the muscles in his back with his thumb, pressing along his shoulder blades then down either side of his spine as his trembling fingers press him to bend forward onto his elbows, he is already dilated from their lovemaking and Rogers pushes into him from behind. Killian sighs and hangs his head as he takes him and Rogers stops for a moment to compose himself, to resist his urge drive into him with abandon. His tongue peeks out to wet his lips and breathe, his palm rests at the small of his lover’s back as he begins to move again.

The tightness has him barely holding on, his body is flushed and damp with perspiration as he watches himself slide in and out slowly, then faster, harder, until his need overtakes him and he thrusts wildly again and again and again. Killian grunts and moans in sync with his rhythm, his hair flops against his forehead until he finally cries out, groaning as his muscles clamp around his detective, gripping him and rippling against him. Rogers grinds until the sweat drips from his brow and the blood pounds in his ears, then ecstasy as he comes pulsing and spilling out. He drapes himself over Killian’s back, panting and straining as he pours out his orgasm, his hips jerk sloppily as his pace slows, moving until he’s soft again and their spasms have stopped.

He slips out and they collapse onto the bed their chests heaving in unison, smiling and laughing and feeling thoroughly fucked. Killian turns his head to look at Rogers...

“Good morning Detective,” he says with a grin

“Same to you, Mr. Jones,” Rogers replies.


End file.
